Caught in the Rye
Caught in the Rye is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fifty-first case in Rusthollow and the one-hundredth and fifth case overall. It takes place in Prospector's Rock appearing as the third case in the district. Plot Following the discovery that COBRA had sent multiple agents out into society, the team received a call from farmer Randy Rogers, detailing how he had found a body on his farm. When the player and Jayden arrived, they discovered the body of Spear Industries CEO Patrick Spear, riddled with bullets and floating in a trough. The pair first questioned Randy on how he found the body before interrogating the victim's sister, district attorney Laura Spear and pensioner Jacqueline Spellman. At the end of the first chapter, Jacqueline entered the station with her young granddaughter, saying that her granddaughter had something to say. Jacqueline's granddaughter, Blanche Spellman, confessed that she had stumbled across a machine gun in the rye fields near Randy's farm. Upon searching the field, they discovered the murder weapon along with suspecting homeless man Henrique Garcia. While Jayden and the player reviewed the case progress, they received word that Randy was threatening Melissa with a pitchfork. After stopping Randy with the help of Teresa, the pair arrested Henrique for the murder. Henrique confessed to the crime, explaining that he wasn't actually homeless but in fact an agent of COBRA. He further explained that he was lying in wait for the signal from COBRA, telling him to execute influential individuals of the city. Henrique recounted how he lured Patrick to the rye field, shooting him repeatedly. He then dumped his body outside Randy's farm as a message and an attempt to divert the police's attention. Due to Henrique being unwilling to talk further about COBRA, he was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Price. After the trial, Faith and the player went to confront Henrique about COBRA in prison, who refused to say anything. He then let slip that he left his bag back in the rye field, prompting the pair to head there. Upon finding a camouflaged bag among the rye, the pair searched through it and found a death warrant, sending it to Shane for analysis. Shane confessed that the death warrant was an order addressed to all COBRA agents, ordering them to assassinate the team no matter what. He also informed them that he dusted the scroll for fingerprints and discovered Christopher Goodman had come into contact with the death warrant. Christopher insisted that he'd never heard of COBRA and promised to have the team sued for slander. Meanwhile, Laura asked the player to retrieve her brother's medallion which she had lost in her office. The player and Jayden headed to her office and soon found the medallion, sending it to Mildred to make sure it was Patrick's medallion. After Mildred confirmed it was Patrick's, they returned it to Laura who confessed she was furious at COBRA for killing her brother, insisting that she would get revenge. Finally, Warren informed the team that Christopher had filed a restraining order on the player, meaning they couldn't investigate him. Callum then suggested asking private investigator Jackson Sharp to investigate him. The player and Callum then asked Jackson, who accepted the task free of charge. While the team discussed COBRA's new threats, they received a call from Melissa, who confessed that she'd found a dead body. Summary Victim *'Patrick Spear' (floating in a trough, riddled with bullets) Murder Weapon *'Machine Gun' Killer *'Henrique Garcia' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect eats ice cream. *The suspect wears boots. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect eats ice cream. *The suspect wears boots. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect eats ice cream. *The suspect wears boots. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats ice cream. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has military training. *The suspect eats ice cream. *The suspect wears boots. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has military training. *The killer eats ice cream. *The killer wears boots. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer wears red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Farm. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet; New Suspect: Randy Rogers) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has military training) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Laura's Face; New Suspect: Laura Spear) *Inform Laura of her brother's death. (New Crime Scene: Laura's Office) *Investigate Laura's Office. (Clue: Box of Documents) *Examine Box of Documents. (Result: Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Engraving; New Suspect: Jacqueline Spellman) *Ask Jacqueline if she knew Patrick. *Speak to Randy about the body on his farm. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Blanche what she has to say. (New Crime Scene: Rye Field) *Investigate Rye Field. (Clues: Box, Trough, Hay Pile) *Examine Box. (Result: Ration Box; New Suspect: Henrique Garcia) *Ask Henrique if he saw anything. (Attribute: Henrique has military training) *Examine Trough. (Result: Bullet) *Examine Bullet. (Result: White Substance) *Analyze White Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ice cream) *Examine Hay Pile. (Result: Machine Gun) *Analyze Machine Gun. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears boots) *Investigate Laura's Desk. (Clues: Vandalised Poster, Broken Figurine) *Examine Vandalised Poster. (Result: Green Powder) *Examine Green Powder. (Result: Wasabi) *Confront Jacqueline about the message on the poster. (Attribute: Jacqueline has military training, wears boots and eats ice cream, Blanche eats ice cream) *Examine Broken Figurine. (Result: Creepy Figurine) *Confront Laura about her brother's threat. (Attribute: Laura has military training, wears boots and eats ice cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Randy. (Attribute: Randy has military training, wears boots and eats ice cream; New Crime Scene: Trough) *Investigate Trough. (Clues: Envelope, Farming Utensils) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Fake Money) *Examine Fake Money. (Result Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (04:00:00) *Confront Henrique about the fake notes. (Attribute: Henrique wears boots and eats ice cream) *Examine Farming Utensils. (Result: Camera) *Examine Camera. (Result: Latest Photo) *Ask Blanche about the victim attacking her. *Investigate Wooden Fence. (Clues: Box of Bullets, Gun Sight) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Particles) *Analyze Particles. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Gun Sight. (Result: Red Fabric) *Analyze Red Fabric. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Traitor in Out Midst (3/6). (No stars) A Traitor in Our Midst (3/6) *Confront Henrique about COBRA. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Rye Field. (Clue: Camouflaged Bag) *Examine Camouflaged Bag. (Result: Faded Scroll) *Examine Faded Scroll. (Result: Death Warrant) *Analyze Death Warrant. (06:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Christopher Goodman) *Confront Christopher about his fingerprints. (New Quasi-Suspect: Jackson Sharp) *Ask Laura what's wrong. *Investigate Laura's Office. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Medallion) *Analyze Medallion. (04:00:00; Result: Patrick's Medallion) *Return the medallion to Laura. (Reward: CEO Suit) *Ask Jackson to keep an eye on Christopher. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Prospector's Rock Category:Rusthollow